Time Traveler Tale
by Wyattb
Summary: Chara tired of seeing Sans die in the same way over and over devizes a plan to hurt him the most. Follow the story of a little girl going through time to save her friends and family from her sadistic mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it Started

Time: 9.12.20XX 20:00

A battle was taking place in the last corridor between Chara and Sans. The two were really going at it, Chara was dodging exceptionally well, as if she knew which attacks were coming next, not to long after Chara had finally struck the lazy skeleton, she had defeated him. Chara was panting from the intense battle. After regaining her breath she finally looked back to the pile of dust on the floor and spoke.  
"That damn skeleton..."  
She was complaining to the empty room,  
"He didn't even give me a good reaction when he lost."  
She kicked the hoodie of her deceased rival spreading dust through the air.  
"Was that your last joke? Huh? It could of at least been something funny."  
She continued to talk to herself. She paused and had begun to think about it before she allowed a big grin sweep across her cheeks.  
"I know exactly what to do..."  
She started to chuckle at the thought of the plain she had made in her head. She held out her hand to a big orange glowing button that had the word "Reset" on them, she soon pushed it, setting her back in the ruins with the same devilish smile on her face.

Time: 9.12.20XX 07:00

Chara made her way through the ruins not hurting any monster she came across. It was as if she had completely changed as though what she had done never happened. She walked her way out to Snowdin and continued with the cycle of pretending to save things hiding her true intentions. Even after coming across her rival she played along, solving Papyrus' puzzles. She spared and made "friends" with everyone in the underground even breaking down the barrier and letting them into the world above. She had adopted the name Frisk and was even playing the part of it perfectly.

Time: 11.17.20XX

Several years after monsters had integrated with the humans on the surface a new kind of monster was brought into the world through seemingly impossible odds. The child was given the name Frans born to both Sans and the ambassador of Monsters.

health issues arose due to the child not being able to hold it's Mana and Determination properly, But she managed to pull through and the daughter of these two started to be raised. It was something new to the world, a seemingly Impossible bridge had been created, half monster and Half human. Each and every day she was learning new things taking a bit more after her father. She would slowly grow as a little symbol of hope to the monsters. The plan was progressing smoothly in Chara's mind,  
"not too much longer." she would think to herself.  
Frans was three in no time, she like a lot of monsters looked up to Undyne. She even followed Undyne around whenever she came to see Sans, Papyrus, or the Human she wanted to be a little hero but her natural lazy nature wouldn't let her, so she settled by watching a true hero. When she was five she started to hang out more with the other monsters befriending most like her mother had done years before.

Time: 11.17.20XX 14:00

Another year had passed and age six came around, Frans had kept up the same lazy attitude she had acquired from her father. Being a little bigger they were celebrating her sixth birthday and she had already opened her presents getting nice things from everyone who had attended. She eventually found herself playing a game with Undyne where she would be tossed in the air and caught over and over. But soon after Toriel had caught wind of it she put a stop to it.

"Hey punk? How about after Tori leaves we keep playing?" Undyne asked her bending down to her size. Frans nodded in agreement smiling almost as wide as her father.  
"Yeah" she whispered back to her before they bumped their fists together giggling.

Sans found himself talking to Alphys in a corner while they kept watch on the two of them.  
"I'm still surprised that she's made it this long." Alphys was talking about Frans with him  
"Well, with a doctor like you looking after her she should stay that way." Sans was happier than he had been in recent years.  
"You know we got scared the other day?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere  
"Yeah…? What happened?" Alphys asked curious  
"Frans got a hold of a bit of food coloring and got it in her hair…" he stopped chuckling a bit  
"Frisk almost Dyed." he started to chuckle as Alphys sighed  
"you got me worried there Sans, I thought something actually happened." he only smiled in return and took a sip out of a glass he was holding.

Frans made her way over to him and he bent down to greet her.  
"Hey there squirt what are you up to?" he asked her  
"Up!" she said back at him throwing her arms towards the air.  
"Heh, you sure you want me to carry you kid? Both Pap and Undyne are here." she shook her head and kept looking up at him  
"you!" he smiled back down at her and picked her up  
"You know you're such a needy kid." he smiled shutting his eyes while holding her. She sat in his arms for a moment before sticking her finger into his nose hole  
"Nosey too" she said before she started to giggle.  
Sans opened one eye and smiled a bit more at her "good one kid." he chuckled along side her before Chara came by holding a cake.  
"Frans what have I said about sticking your fingers in daddy's skull?" She asked placing the cake down on the table, everyone gave quick notice and walked over,  
"Don't do it?" Frans asked her from Sans' arms.  
"Thats right" she went and grabbed her placing her at a seat at the table, Due to being short still she had to stand in it, she didn't seem to mind though as she stared at the cake excited.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PREPARE FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO LEAD IN THE SINGING!" Papyrus shouted before everyone started to sing happy birthday.

Soon after Chara picked up the knife off the table and soon cut the cake after the candles were blown out. Everyone got a piece as they started to dig in enjoying themselves. Soon the party was brought to a grinding halt due to shriek from Frans.  
Everyone stopped looking down at her confused  
"Kid are you al…" Sans started to ask but almost immediately cut himself off.  
A metallic smell started to fill the room as Frans started to look down towards herself. The cake knife that Chara had was plunged into her side and a large pool of blood had formed in the chair underneath her. Her legs gave away underneath her and she fell down as Sans soon rushed to grab her holding her on the ground. He started to cry himself as his eye started glowing brightly.  
Frans looked at her mother confused on what had happened. Chara had a complete smile on her face and started laughing. After the commotion she caused she slammed her hand on the reset button again before anyone could catch her. The world erased itself placing time to the point Chara found herself in the underground.

Not existing at that time Frans found herself floating in nothing. She nearly had passed out from what had happened, But before she could she bumped into something and looked at it. "Daddy…?" she asked a figure standing before her as she passed out.

* * *

Editors note 10/4/17: Someone shot me an email saying that the story was kinda hard to read without paragraph breaks so I learned them and am attempting to make the story easier on the eyes. Feel free to shoot me a Pm or something saying what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Void

"Entry number eighteen"

"Pale, White, Uncolored"

"All traces of darkness have settled"

"Subject is refusing to comply"

"Administering another dose"

"Paler, Whiter, Dead"

"Subject is continuing to…"

"Subject opened eyes before passing out again"

"Subject's eyes have begun to glow"

Time: 0.0.0 00:00

Frans eyes opened quickly glowing a bright red before returning to their normal dark blue color. She sat up and examined herself, her hoodie and sweater were removed replaced by bloodied bandages that covered her entire torso. She was confused before she looked up trying to find out where she was  
"Daddy..?" She asked before trying to stand up.  
She tried and tried before something behind her started to speak in a language she couldn't understand. She moved her head back and stared at the figure that was standing over her menacingly. She moved away from it a bit before it bent down to look at her. It was a skeleton with cracks in his face, again it spoke, but she couldn't understand.  
"Hello?" She asked him looking confused.  
"Ah… I see he hasn't taught you that yet." The figure spoke in a distorted tone as it moved it's hand to her head.  
"Uhh… who are you?" She asked the figure as he picked her up with his detached hands.  
"People used to call me Gaster. but you are special you can just call me Grandpa or whatever you feel comfortable with" he spoke while holding her  
"Grandpa?" She looked at him for a bit and tilted her head  
"What happened to your fur?" She asked him thinking of Asgore.  
Gaster burst into laughter by this confusion before returning to his normal tone  
"No, No, No." he shook his head only to smile at her.  
"Im Sans' father." She sat there for a second thinking about it.  
"your... Daddy's Daddy...?" She asked him to which he smiled poking her nose after making another hand appear.  
"That's right." He said smiling at her.  
"Placed together just as expected of my granddaughter." She smiled at him and reached towards him putting her finger in his nose hole.  
"You nose it." She said before giggling again and getting flicked on the nose.  
"Oww." She said out loud as she looked at him  
"I see you inherited your father's Humor." He shook his head again and looked down at her.  
"There is no doubt you are wondering what is going on. How you got here?" He asked her and she nodded at him.  
"your mother…" he paused for a moment.  
"your mother killed you, your father and everyone else you knew." Frans scrunched her face a bit.  
"Mommy?" Gaster nodded slightly and she started tear up.  
"Why would she do that?" He sighed and wiped her eyes with his hand.  
"Because your mother was a bad guy, she wanted to hurt your daddy." he said and more tears erupted from her eyes.  
"If mommy was a bad guy why didn't Undyne stop her?" She asked still crying.  
"Undyne tried to she just wasn't strong enough." She continued to cry hearing that.  
"you want to save them?" He asked her and she perked up.  
"You have the same power she has your the only one that can." She sat up in his hands only to grab onto where the knife had stabbed her.  
"So what do you say?" He asked and she smiled and nodded at him.  
"Well, after you are nice and healed up I'll let you be a hero." He smiled at her and she smiled back as her soul started to glow in front of her.  
"Let's get you all fixed up for now" he said as he started to walk off into the void with her.

"Entry Notebook 1"

"Grandpa gave me this notebook today after we trained. He said write down how I feel. I'm not to good at writing yet but I'll do my best if it helps Daddy and my friends that mommy hurt."

*a drawing of Sans is in the corner of the page

Time: 0.0.0 00:00

Frans woke up to Gaster shaking her side as she had been asleep for a while. She sat up and looked at him before he started to unwrap her bandages to check on the injury.  
"As expected you healed within only a couple weeks" he stated before snapping, as he did a bunch of black goo formed where the bandages were making armor for her.  
"New clothes?" She asked touching them  
"I've given you armor so that way you can't get hurt like that again" he knocked on it with his hand creating a loud noise.  
"It should be able to stop most things it comes into contact with it." She looked down at it and back up at him.  
"That's kinda cool." She said smiling up at him before he turned his back walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked him before she suddenly lit up blue and got slammed to the ground.  
"Gah!" She screamed out trying to pick herself back up to no avail.  
"Now today you will have to cancel out my magic with your own." She continued to try before being picked up and slammed down again.  
"Bah! I..I don't have magic" she shouted as she continued to be slammed around.

After half an hour of being slammed around she laid there on the ground defeated and out of energy  
"you are still weak." Gaster said as he picked her up with magic again.  
"stop it…" Frans said as she was slammed down and picked back up.  
"stop…" she was nearly drained of all her energy.  
"You still haven't passed the test." He said before slamming her down again.  
"You accepted this, you wanted to help everyone." He said picking her up again.  
"Sh..shut up…" she spoke quietly.  
"Excuse me?" Gaster asked pulling her closer slamming her down at his feet.  
"Stop it!" She started yelling at him weakly as her eyes started to change hue.

Her eyes started to brighten as sparks started to fill the air around her head.  
"I'm...i'm not gonna sit here…" she started standing up her legs wobbling as Gaster continued to push her down.  
"I won't let you hurt me anymore!" She yelled as she suddenly burst into bright blue flames. Her eyes matched and had the same burning intensity as the flames around her.  
"that's it! you've got it!" he stated as she started to grind her teeth at him before the flames exploded sending sparks in every direction, she fell to the floor passed out.

Entry Notebook 2

" **IT HURTS** _HELP ME I CAN'T TAKE IT_ **I'M SORRY** I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE **DADDY PLEASE COME SAVE ME** PLEASE PLEASE _THE BLACK STUFF HURTS_ **IT WON'T STOP** _THE DARKNESS_ WON'T STOP!"

Entry Number Nineteen

"Subject has been overtaken by **hate** sickness"

"In time it will pass but as of right now the constant screaming is giving me a headache"

"Seems as though her magic is conflicting with the serum"

Entry Notebook 3

"It's been awhile since Gramps gave me the Notebook. He also wants me to start writing in his language. I guess it just has something to do with hiding the notes I write down. I started to feel better a while back and we are going to start training again soon. Apparently my magic finally got used to my half human body. I still want to see dad but, I guess that won't happen until I'm done with training. We celebrated my birthday the other day, he gave me my old clothes back I'm wearing the armor he made for me underneath. I don't know how long I've been in here but it's at least a year. The sense of time doesn't exist here but, to tell the truth both Gramps and this place scare me I hope I can leave soon."

Entry Notebook 4

"Gramps gave me mom's knife the other day, I didn't want to take it at first but, he started to teach me to use it to fight. It's not to hard to use and it's not too hard too hard to fight against either. Apparently next he is supposed to teach me how to make something called a _blaster._ I still want to see my Oldman but I'm starting to doubt that will happen. I think I've been in here for two years now.

Time: 0.0.0 00:00

The two were together Frans dodging each attack thrown at her. Her hair had grown long down from the top of her back to the top of her legs it came close to covering one of her eyes as well.

She was dodging attack after attack at a quick pace as she was using the cake knife switching between holding it and moving it with magic. She would dodge and move making herself slowly inch closer to Gaster as he fired away at her. She quickly made her move running through his line of defense only to jump up at him and tap the front of his skull with the handle of her knife.  
"You're getting slow gramps" she said mockingly as she landed on the ground and put away her blade, she got blasted from behind knocking her down.  
"you're getting cocky." he said to her looking down. she jumped up and she dusted herself off.  
"Usually it's over when someone gets a hit." She was pouting at him because she was playing the way she usually won.  
"In a real fight it can be over in one hit or in multiple so you have to always be prepared." she sighed looking at him.  
"you're just mad because ya lost gramps." She had grown a bit she was nearly as tall as her father.  
"You shouldn't get cocky." He said sighing  
"Oh yeah? Why not?" She asked jokingly.  
"Because that's how you got killed." He hadn't held back on his words and she sat down.  
"Rude" She said before putting her hand on her cheek.  
"It's not like it matters anyways, it's not like we can leave here and go and actually help people like heroes." She stated.

Over the past two years she had developed a not so healthy attitude on how life was treating her and just started to push it to the side like her father did before her thinking there is nothing she could do about it.  
"We are boned either way so it's not like being any less cocky will help out." she stated.  
"You shouldn't think like that there has to be at least one way out" Gaster said to her.  
"We just haven't found it yet" she sighed looking away from him.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" she laid down.  
"Welp, i'm gonna take a nap." she stated shutting her eyes while holding her arms behind her head.

Gaster sighed "you sure are related to him." He said.  
"Course I am his kid after all gramps." She said jokingly as Gaster pulled out some sort of mask from his coat and began to fiddle with the mechanics of it.

Frans yawned before dozing off as Gaster put the mask on looking towards her. Frans usually dreamt of nothing one of the disadvantages of being a void dweller. This time though she could see something it was bright room with windows almost like a cathedral, two people were in this long corridor standing at opposite ends to each other the two of them were both familiar to Frans one was her mother the other was her father. Within a couple of seconds the two were engaged in a fierce battle. She continued to watch as her soul started to glow in her dream. It looked as if it was copying the dream trying to create something inside it.

She soon woke up and found her soul glowing in front of her before she sat up.

"Interesting dream?" Gaster asked taking the Mask he had made back off staring at her.  
"Oldman…" her soul started to pulse as she spoke.  
"Here" Gaster bent over placing the Mask over her face. It had many screens on the inside showing numbers and letters as well as cautions in the area.  
"It seems you've found your way out child." He spoke patting her head.  
"Good luck" she sat up looking at him through the mask before nodding as her soul started pounding quicker.  
"Thanks Gramps" she said and the mask distorted her voice as she suddenly disappeared from in front of him.

Time: 9.12.20XX 20:05

"Well comedian looks like your time is up" Chara said as she was walking to Sans as she swung knowing that he dodged she quickly swung again aiming for him as he shut his eyes and prepared for the hit.  
Unlike the times before there wasn't sudden pain there was a loud metal clang instead of the slice of a blade.  
"What the?" Sans and Chara asked in unison.  
A girl with long dirty white hair had knocked the knife away with her own.  
"Stay away from him" she said as the mask distorted her voice.  
"Uhh..?" Sans stood there pondering what just happened.  
"Hey Oldman right now just stay back, this is my fight now" she said as she took a stance holding her knife towards Chara.  
"so, a new lamb? Alright I'll play with you for a little bit. Just know it will end the same way." Chara smiled at her new opponent and the mask made a smile as well.

* * *

Editors note 10/4/17: Someone sent me an email and I am currently fixing the chapters that are uploaded. Feel free to Pm me with your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge

Time: 9.12.20XX 20:07

Chara and Frans were staring at each other from the hall neither of them were moving just some breathing as the tension in the room escalated. The thick air in the room from the last battle was still ingrained in Chara's mind and the smell of sulfur from the blasters was beginning to take home in her nose. Frans took in a deep breath as she swallowed and cleared her throat. "The next few minutes are gonna be very undesirable." Frans and Chara then took to each other guarding each other's attacks causing a mass of sparks to shoot out into the room. The two were both shaking from the force of each other and both jumped back Frans doing a flip to show off the two were back at each other again when they landed dodging each other's strikes almost by inches each time going back and forth with quick swings. Frans started working out a little strategy where she would block really risky attacks and hit Chara in the arm in some way after many blows not getting anywhere to either side "I have to say you know your way around a blade" chara said commenting on her opponent "what can I say" frans chuckled some "tibia honest I've been waiting for the chance to get to you" the mask made a cocky smile on itself with lights "so do you have some sort of special techniques or are we gonna be exchanging blows all day?" Chara asked jokingly "I thought I would get some playtime in first..." Frans said "but if you insist" Frans threw her knife in the air and it was caught by an outline of blue magic and held up above her shoulder she took a stance suggesting she was about to fight with her hands "let's see how good you are at paying attention" Frans began rushing in blocking Chara's knife with her floating one while she was focusing on hitting pressure points and muscles. Sans was watching the battle trying to recover from his tiredness, but something caught his eye. She was using the magic he used, he thought it was a coincidence that she looked familiar in the clothing area but the magic area was the same as his something wasn't right about the girl that saved him but he couldn't put his finger on it. The two that were exchanging blows were in a fierce battle with both knives and fists. Chara taking small punches every once and awhile strong enough to hurt and knock you down, but not to do any serious damage. Suddenly Frans jumped and kicked her off to a pillar at the side of the room. She had begun painting some although she was strong she had very little stamina as she dropped her knife back to her hand "I thought you would be faster" she said jokingly. Frans stood there gloating as an arrow pointing down suddenly started beeping in the mask view. Chara had quickly dove at her and tried to knock the mask off with her fist Frans had almost gotten hit by it when Chara's fist grazed the mask "woah!" she said getting a couple steps away "got close there didn't ya?" she joked despite almost taking a hit Chara stood up clearly pissed "What the hell" she said "You're as annoying as he is" she stated catching her breath "to me that's a compliment" she smiled under the mask as adrenaline was pumping through everyone in the room. The two took a short break then started going at each other with really close blows. After several really tough blocks and counters Chara was able to parry Frans' blade. Frans tried to get a step back to avoid being sliced down her chest. Chara then brought her other hand upon her chin Uppercutting her. Frans was sent a couple of feet back and the pressure of it had enough force to knock the mask off. A cartoonish 19 flew out of her head the head. Frans fell onto one of her knees panting with her health bar almost drained. Memories of before started to flood into her mind returning her expression to the same one from her birthday."wh...what..?" she said as some blood leaked from the side of her mouth. Blood had started to pool on the floor below her as she fell to her hands. Chara got a good look at her and realized quickly who it was "Would you look at that. who came back to see us." Sans had a view of the both of them he couldn't believe it "Fr...Frans?" he asked as she looked over to him with blurry vision as she tried to stand up again Chara smacked her down onto the ground. "Well this was a fun turn of events." Chara held her knife up to Frans as Sans flung her back into the pillar. Suddenly in Frans' head a voice echoed "This is where it ends?" Frans sat back up shakey. "kid stay down don't hurt yourself anymore" Sans said to her "N..No!" she said to him as she took a step towards her mother her eyes were glowing the same light blue as Sans' eye was "I told you… old man this isn't… your fight anymore leave… her to me" she said limping towards her "I don't… care if i'm boned if I… keep fighting." Sans watched Frans as his blue magic suddenly let go. Frans had freed Chara "you're going to die here? At your goal?" The voice in Frans' head echoed again. Frans stood her ground and watched as Chara took from the wall. Chara drove the tip of her blade into Frans before being stopped by Frans hand. She was holding Chara's knife sending blood dripping down below. Chara let go and started going at Frans' face with her fists until she had tired herself out. Each time she would hit she sent a zero flying out and the moment she was done Frans' lit up in a flame or blue. She cocked her arm back and her right eye suddenly turned black. With the force of a truck Frans pushed her fist into Chara's nose sending blood flying upwards and onto her face."But it refused."Frans smirked and watched Chara make a hole in the floor. "you... little.. shit..." Chara sat up her nose had become a fountain as she held it dripping onto the floor."I will make sure your dead this time!" Chara's eyes turned black and red as she charged at Frans hitting her in the nose with enough force to create a burst of air. Chara smirked until she realized Frans had gripped onto her fist instead of taking the blow."you're really trying now aren't ya?" Frans asked jokingly as a little blue bubble of mana appeared next to her creating a Gaster Blaster "this is the end." Frans thrust her knee towards Chara and knocked all the wind from her. Frans sent Chara flying back again this time coughing up blood onto the tiles below. Frans slowly walked over only to arrive being hit in the chest repeatedly. Each time they grew weaker until they had grown into a hug. Frisk found herself crying into Frans' sweater. Frans seemed annoyed by her actions and reached down grasping a hold around her throat. Frisk was slowly lifted off the ground while being strangled by Frans. Frans was staring into frisk's eyes that were filled with regret. She dropped Frisk and turned around blasting frisk with the blaster she had summoned, yet not having it disappear. She grabbed her blade from the ground and turned around ripping Chara's from her stomach. Frisk watched weakly as the last moments of her life were taken by her own daughter.

Time: 9.12.20XX 20:54

The demon had finally suffered defeat. Frans stood there looking at the body staring into the lifeless eyes on the floor. She moved her knives to her pockets as she continued to stare. Sans came up behind her "kid..?" He was checking to see if she was alright. Frans made the blaster fire again this time for longer until there was no trace of the human left. Sans put his hand on her right shoulder as she stood there panting softly. She looked over at him and shot him a quick smile which he returned. Suddenly the veins in the right side of her face started pulsing, it caused great pain to run through her body. She held her hand to her face as they began changing color Sans grabbed her quickly as she soon faded from consciousness. "Kid? Frans?" he asked as she started to breathe softly "Thank god" he said picking her up. He took out his phone and pulled up a text sheet with Alphys "It's done" he texted as he started walking to the lab in Hotland "I need you to take a look at someone though, so come back to the lab" he quickly made his way over there carrying Frans back with him. After a minute his phone went off and he checked it as he exited the core. "Wait it's over? You beat them? (°o°)" It was alphys he texted back as her got to the elevator that would take him to the lab "yeah, but I need your help." He texted as the elevator started to move. "I will be back as soon as I can. (•⌂•)" Sans got off the elevator and got to the the lab going downstairs to the true lab he had set her down on one of the many beds that were down there. He sat there a while trying to make sure she was alright. All the veins in her face had turned a bright shade of blue.

Time: 9.12.20XX 21:58

The door to the elevator of the true lab opened up and out rushed a small dinosaur towards the two in the bed "Sans!" she shouted as she made it to the bed the two were on "Who.. What did you need...?" She asked him before taking a look at the person soaked in blood in the bed "Sans that's the..." she said looking over to Frans "She looks similar to one. She isn't really one though." He said as Alphys began getting closer "none of that matters right now just make sure she is alright" Sans stated getting out of the way "I'll.. Do what I can." she said as she started to examine Frans thoroughly as Sans stood there watching.

Time: 9.12.20XX 22:33

Alphys turned to Sans "W...well the good news is she is gonna be okay. But.. You might want to come and get a look at this" she tapped the corner of an X-ray she was holding. There was a signature on the back half of Frans' skull in a language that wasn't commonly seen wing dings "Gaster" sans spoke it aloud. He sighed in relief to it "So how long till the kid is up?" He asked in curiousness "she ran out of mana... so I would give her a couple days or sooner… maybe." Alphys said as she looked over to him "but, how did human tap into all of that though? And where did she come from?" Alphys pondered the thought around in her mind "she isn't a human." Sans said "at least not completely." he sat down next to Frans "wh..what do you mean Sans?" Alphys asked pondering info "The kid is mine." He said as Frans suddenly sat up coughing out some of the same black liquid that had overtaken her eye "Kid!" Sans shouted as he shot up from the bed as the spot that Frans had shot the liquid to stained the sheets black. Frans was breathing heavily looking around at them the glowing in the right eye started to dim down as she calmed down. Sans got back on the bed and hugged her holding in tears "I missed ya kid" she sighed some hugging back with tears running down her face "I missed ya to bonehead" she said as she held onto him. After a while they both let go and just stared at each other for a bit they had both stopped crying but Frans' left eye was still leaking out the black goo "you alright kid?"sans asked wiping some of it away "my eye hurts a bit, but i'm alright." she said as she looked at him confused "Here" Alphys said as she handed sans a test tube. he filled it with some of the liquid and Frans blinked "there we are." sans said as he handed the tube back to Alphys as she went to go figure out what it was "you just get some rest for now kid" sans said "I'll take ya home in a bit" he said as he stood there smiling at her "nah I'm good" she said as she got up out of the bed and wobbled around some "I've spent enough time waiting to see you again" she said as she walked over to her sweater, hoodie, and shorts "I'm not waiting any longer oldman" she said holding herself up on the table next to her outfit "welp kid I won't make ya, but I'd prefer it if ya went and got yourself cleaned up first" he said chuckling "wouldn't want ta give the people left in town a scare would we?" He asked she looked at herself and the stains of blood in her hair and clothes "guess you are right" she said as Alphys came back "do uhh… You need anything while you are here?" Alphys asked and Frans pointed to her hair "you able to get this out?" She asked "well… We can try" Alphys said as she walked through a door with Frans at the other side of the room.

Time: 9.13.20XX 00:01

Frans walked out from the door again more stable than she was earlier. Her hair had returned to its bright white color and she had a nicer air to her like she just relaxed after a long day of work. Alphys soon followed only to come in and take her clothes off the table "wait" Frans said as she reached into her hood pockets taking out an old Polaroid and the knives out laying them on the table "alright Al, your good" she said as she walked over to Sans who had fallen asleep on the bed "you are still the same lazy bones" she said before she got into the bed with him hugging him while hiding in his hoodie. Before she knew it he had fallen asleep and she got pretty snug as well.

Entry Notebook 5

"Alphys has been doing some tests on me. She seems to believe that if I go outside I'll scare the other monsters. Dadd…" it was scribbled out. "Oldman gave me a new hoodie… I think it has all the same stains as the last one he gave me. He seems to be interested in helping Alphys with whatever she is doing. I offered to help myself, but the stuff they are having me do is some basic things I did back in the void. I don't get a lot of private time here so I started to go on walks trying to avoid running into anyone. Oldman would be upset if he knew I was going outside. I got a good look at myself the other day in a mirror seems my pupil has changed color in my non dominant eye, this doesn't explain the blindness but it allows me to have something to go off of. Perhaps when I find the source I'll be able to turn it off and see again in that eye. Another thing that I've noticed since leaving the void is [Redacted] seems to be a conversation that neither of them wish to have. Leaves me thinking how is Gramps doing all by himself?"

*A drawing of a skeleton with cracks in it's face is drawn on the corner of the page.


End file.
